


My Kingdom for a Whore

by 100dabbo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Robert Fischer is Eames' little princess, and he likes to know it.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	My Kingdom for a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one, I haven't written PWP in a long time, but I think this has turned out really well :) Also, I haven't done feminisation to this degree either, so I hope I did a good job!
> 
> Title is a spin on that one line from Richard III, which I have neither seen nor read, but I think it's kinda funny and as soon as I thought of it I couldn't change it ahaaaa

Robert was already splayed on the silken sheets of the bed when Eames entered the room.

As the door creaked open, he sat himself up against the headboard, shifting his body back into the pillows while embedding his teeth into his soft lip. He’d closed the sheer pink drapes of the four-poster bed before his arrival, veiling and shrouding himself within it like a precious pearl who was hidden and out of reach, his magnificence requiring permission to be seen, touched or even beheld with the naked eye.

Though, he wasn’t to be out of reach for long.

He watched as Eames shut the door behind himself, subtly craning his neck to the side to catch a glimpse of him through the drapes; his stocking clad legs rubbing against one another and slipping on the smooth sheets with his flowing lingerie ruffling as he moved, barely even covering the hard nipples on his chest, let alone the half-masted prick held inside his underwear.

Smiling at just how perfect he was, Eames tucked his hands away into his pockets, looking at his little princess, all dressed up and ready for him.

“May I come in, Bobby?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he gauged the other man’s reaction: a flush of his freckled cheeks, a smirk and a brief shake of his head, with one hand trailing its fingertips across the lace trimmings that hemmed his underwear, and the other tucking its thumb beneath the leather choker around his neck. 

So, he was being cheeky - defiant even. Well, Eames had the cure for that.

From his pocket, he procured a bottle - a bottle which Robert instantly recognised as lubricant. His breath hitched at just the withdrawal of it, wondering how forthwith he was about to be with it, whether he would come through anyway and maybe offer it as a bargain for his entry, or perhaps give it to him freely before he’d even undressed himself at all. He’d never know unless he asked. So, leaning forward, resting his chest on his bent-up legs, he smiled and eyed it, not looking towards Eames’ face in the slightest.

“Can I have it?” He asked, using his desperate eyes to stare at it, shyly tucking his thumbs beneath the elastic of his stockings. Eames hadn’t even opened his mouth to reply before he repeated himself, “Please, Daddy… Please, can I have it?”

It made Eames raise his eyebrows, the little shock that it was, and he shook it gently in his hand,

“That depends, Princess, on what you’re going to use it for, doesn’t it?” He teased, popping the cap open and closed as he contemplated what he was going to do, just relishing in how eager Robert was to get it and slick his own fingers to pleasure himself right in front of him. 

Although, his eagerness could also be a cause for insolence if he was given too much freedom. And, for what it was worth, Robert knew that too, still wanting to push it as far as he could before Eames had to bring out his dominance.

His eyes finally looked at Eames’ face, blinking his black eyelashes at him like he was innocent.

“I just want to make my pussy nice and wet for you, Daddy… Please?”

There were many things that Robert could say to him that would guarantee approval, and that was undoubtedly one of them.

He stepped forward, getting himself closer to the bed, and slipped his arm through the gap in the drapes, opening up his hand to lay the bottle flat on his palm for taking. He’d calculated what his actions were to be once Robert had gotten what he wanted, so the withholding at this stage was less important than it was about to be later on. So, willingly, he offered it up without another word.

Needless to say, Robert was immediately pleased with himself and his instant success, giggling as shifted forth to take it, wanting to pluck it right out of his possession just for himself and use it for exactly what he said he would.

The moment he rose himself up, landing on his knees to crawl over the mattress and slink across the silk to slip his slender fingers across that palm to take it away, Eames brought his other hand onto his belt to fiddle with the buckle, and Robert grabbed for bottle, almost a snatch, and then fell back onto the pillows, clutching it tightly.

He pressed his knees back together while Eames slowly brought his hand away to join it with his other on the belt. Seeing Robert slowly inch off those panties from his legs with that sensual smoulder to his eyes was all it took to make Eames’ cock twitch, and they were stripped off in no time, getting flung to the other side of the mattress with a small kick, his dick hanging free between his thighs.

With a slow pull, Eames opened the buckle of his belt, saying,

“Do you mind if Daddy watches?”

Robert shook his head at him, popping open the cap to coat his two fingers in a generous spread of the cool liquid, and he slowly smoothed his hand down his thigh to open up his own legs, giving a view of himself for Eames to see through the sheer pink veil that separated them. The descent of his fingers was equally slow, creeping them further and further down until he passed them across the base of his cock, over his balls and onto his rim.

They glistened as he rubbed in circles, giving out a moan that was more like to be feigned due to its volume, but Eames loved it, nonetheless, finally taking his own dick out to stoke himself at the grandeur before him. 

Always loving to tease, Robert grinned as he clocked the way that his refusal to begin was gnawing at the man at the foot of his bed, whose fist was slowly moving up at down while the limited visuals played out.

“Are you gonna finger that tight little pussy, Bobby?” Eames breathed, feeling his cock stiffen up against his palm, “Or am I gonna have to come over there and do it myself?” 

The middle finger was pushed in as he said it, pistoning it in and out with a focus on his pleasure rather than his need to open himself up, and with a sigh, he grasped to the soft pillows by his side, clawing at them as hooked deep inside of himself. The excess lubricant was dripping from the moving digit and onto the sheets, but he didn’t even care to notice, and just groaned deeply while massaging his sweet spot with the very tip of his finger, easing in another to join it as his member got harder and harder on his thigh.

He always was a beauty to watch, and it wasn’t often that Eames wouldn’t be right next to him as he did such a thing, to coax him to push them deeper, harder and faster inside of himself with his own hand working up and down on his dick, and yet, somehow, watching from a distance at the very foot of their bed with a pink sheath between them made it all the better.

He was a special kind of unattainable that way, inaccessible and yet so close to him that just one stride forward could see him fucking him into that very mattress he had splayed himself out on, but this separation, the physical limitation of him being within reach, but just out of it, made Eames want him even more. 

Because, when he flicked his eyes up, it was purposeful. When he smirked playfully at him, it was purposeful. And when he opened his mouth to let out his breathy moans and trail the tip of his pink tongue across his red lip, it was so _salaciously_ purposeful that Eames was struggling to refrain from coming on the spot. 

Robert’s fast fingers and thrusting hips saw to it quickly that he was ready to fuck, and as the man whimpered amongst the silk and the softness of his bed, he really was making it all the more difficult for Eames to stay rooted where he stood.

“Daddy…” He breathed out, lifting up the thin fabric of his lingerie to expose his cock and midriff, “Daddy, I’ve been a good girl… Won’t you come in?”

That invitation certainly wasn’t one to be ignored, though Eames still wanted to take his time before falling headfirst into his own lust. He took his hand away from his dick and raised it up to his shirt, unfastening the buttons and stripping it from his limbs to give Robert a show to watch while his diligent little fingers worked on fucking his own tight hole.

The gesture that it was certainly didn’t go unnoticed on Robert’s behalf. He gazed through his heavy eyes while each part of the other man was revealed; his hairy chest broad and muscular, flexing while his strong hands shifted to his trousers to pull them off his legs, his underwear falling down to his ankles along with them, kicked off and onto the floor.

“Good girls do what they’re told, don’t they?” Eames asked as his hands parted the drapes, kneeling up on the mattress with his hand snaking towards Robert’s ankle.

The man nodded and slowed the pace of his fingers, anticipating what was to be said next. But nothing was actually said.

Eames raised his index finger, curling it once to beckon him away from the headboard. 

He obeyed, slowly slipping his wet fingers from out of himself, exhaling at the sudden emptiness, then began crawling towards him, his cock hanging down between his legs as he shifted himself onto all fours to approach.

Eames cradled his jaw once he was close enough, rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip, and as if by reflex, Fischer opened up his jaw, laying his tongue flat over his bottom teeth. Eames’ other hand, which he hadn’t even realised had risen to the back of his neck was pushing down on him, forcing him to descend low enough for the tip of his cock to brush against the very inside of his wet cheek.

It wasn’t yet clear to Robert whether Eames wanted him to suck on it, or if he just wanted to keep him poised there to fuck his mouth, but in less than a second it became irrefutably evident as to what his intentions were as Eames snapped his hips up and pulled his head down further, burying his cock inside that wet chamber of his throat without receiving so much as a gag to withhold his force.

A muffled moan sounded around him at the unexpected drive, vibrating his skin, and Robert shook his head with his tongue trailing on the underside, nosing the pubic hair at the base without much difficulty. 

None of this was without praise, of course, Eames taking no limits to card his fingers through the man’s hair, call him a ‘good girl’ for taking it down so well, giving out grunts with very other thrust to convey all the pleasure his tight throat was giving him.

To feel his dutiful mouth wrapped around him with his tight lips, and to see his arse lifted up to accommodate himself in his prostrated pose was getting him close once more, and however blissful it would have been to force him to take down his hot release across his tongue, letting it all to be swallowed down, however amazing it would be to hear him choke and swallow, to lap his tongue to clean his cock with wet, salivary noises, he knew he’d prefer to finish elsewhere when the time came.

After one last thrust, he tugged Robert off by his hair, angling his head up to stare into those glassy eyes. They’d been stung with tears from the force, making the purposefully purchased water-soluble mascara run down his cheeks in thin grey streaks, the smeared lipstick over his smiling mouth an addition to the mess.

Eames wiped his thumb across his cheekbone, swiping away the majority of the beautiful mess over his face, though his clumped eyelashes still remained weighed down heavily by the product.

“Thank you, Daddy…” Robert breathed, blinking slowly as the thumb brushed against his face, running down the bottom of his lip, tidying up the smeared edges.

“Lay back in your pillows, Princess…” He said, giving his fingertips one last pass over his jaw.

Robert giggled and did as he was told, pressing his knees back together while Eames got even closer to him, following him back into all of his cushions and silk, his hair flopping across his forehead. He pouted his lips and said,

“I want your fingers inside of me instead… They’re so big and strong, Daddy! They could reach deeper than mine could ever and fuck me good until I squirt for you! You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you, Daddy? I could come on your fingers and ruin these lovely sheets forever because I love it so much, and then scream your name to make everyone know that I’m your good girl… Will you?”

By the time he was finished, Eames was already laying in front of him, both his hands clasped onto his slim ankles, fingers encircling them tightly.

“I’d do anything for you, my Princess…” Eames purred, taking in a deep exhale to calm himself as his cock brushed against the sheets while he shifted closer to him, “Now be a good girl and open your legs for Daddy.”

Robert obliged, lifting his lingerie up again while he let his legs part, the other man quickly laying himself between them as they made eye contact once more.

Without looking away, Eames brought the bottle of lubricant back to his hands, giving himself a generous amount to coat his fingers, placing them at his rim. Even if it wasn’t his intention, the fingers Robert had used on himself had stretched him out nicely, allowing for the easy insertion of two digits at once, to which he mewled and bit his lip, clenching while they dug themselves deep inside.

His eyes closed the second those skilled fingertips located his sweet spot, giving it keener attention than he himself had, and with his head throwing back on the pillows too, he had no chance to notice Eames’ other hand until it was on him.

It slinked across his leg, passing smoothly over the stocking and the laced hem before making contact with his smooth skin at the junction of his groin. Eames felt the goose bumps that dimpled his flesh, and only continued sliding it down his thigh until it reached its destination at Robert’s cock, more specifically, at the head of it, where the slit was leaking a tiny bead of pre-come that built up, until it dribbled out and down the side of his erection, quickly caught by the thumb that was trailing upwards.

Robert jolted at the sensation while Eames continued curling his fingers, looking at him with his lustful glare, rubbing the tip of his thumb of the throbbing head.

“You like it when I play with your pretty little clit?” He asked, fighting the smirk in favour of a stern look, “You’re so wet for me, I’d be surprised if you said no.”

The man whined and bucked his hips, chasing his fingers that played with him like he was a toy.

“I love it! I love it!” He chanted at him, his legs shaking, “I’m gonna- I’m gonna—”

“Gonna what, Princess?” Eames teased, pausing his movements, his digits deep inside and thumb pressing harshly into his over sensitive slit. “Come?”

“Yes!” Robert shrieked, moving his hips in his own effort to maintain the sensations he desired, “Please!” 

Eames moved his hands again, nodding his head,

“Squirt for me, baby girl, show Daddy how much you love it.” Was his command, and a second later, accompanied by a loud, desperate noise that was more akin to a cry that a moan, Robert came, paining his stomach white with his release with his limbs convulsing and his hands holding an iron grip on the bedsheets.

“Fuck!” He wailed as the last of it was stroked out of him by Eames’ tight fist, his spend dripping from his slit in a thick string.

“Tell me what I wanna hear, Bobby…” Eames hummed as he slinked his body on top of him, fitting himself between his legs, “Be a good girl…”

“Thank you!” He barely breathed, his eyes opening the moment Eames’ hard cock pressed against his hole. “Are you gonna fuck me?” 

It seemed his eyes had been plucked of even more tears as that orgasm was ripped out of him, each blink of his eyelashes leaving speckles of black below his eyes. He was a perfect mess, and it could only get even better from then on.

Eames grinned, then, and nodded slowly, smoothing his hands beneath the lingerie to feel at the smooth expanse of his chest, the hard and sensitive nubs there just begging for contact. He pinched one, right between his finger and thumb, and as the other man’s mouth opened, gaping in shock and pleasure, Eames pressed his lips onto him, muffling the moan he let out as his tongue escaped past his teeth, swirling it around the other.

His cock gave a twitch as Robert’s legs wrapped themselves around his middle, eager to get him started. The second he withdrew his mouth, his own hands snapped onto Robert’s hips to bring him close enough.

“You like it rough, don’t you, baby girl?” Eames asked, his eyes tracking over the beautiful image in front of him, Robert raising his thumb to his mouth to trap it between his teeth.

He nodded, doe eyes looking back at him and fingers fiddling with the flowing material covering his torso. He grinned and said with his sultry tone,

“Fuck me like a whore, Daddy!”

In one fluid move, Eames flipped the man over, landing his face into the pillows and stomach flat on the sheets, his skin still sticking with his own ejaculate. He pressed both hands down onto his shoulders, keeping him there.

“You want that? Hm? My Princess wants that?” He confirmed, settling himself over him with his mouth beside his ears, tinted pink with arousal.

Robert only nodded, not wishing to repeat his request, and he pushed back his arse, brushing it against Eames’ hard cock to express his desire without words. From just that fleeting sensation of skin on skin, Eames quickly realised he wasn’t going to last long, what with him being so perfect right there in front of him and all. He needed to use a force that wasn’t in the drive of his hips.

So, his right hand grasped onto the back of the leather choker around Robert’s neck, pulling him backwards as his left hand held onto his cock, guiding him inside that tight, slicked hole. As he was enveloped into that glorious heat, he tugged even harder, Robert letting loose an effeminate shriek as the girth of that cock stretched him open. Once he had pushed himself halfway in, Eames opened his mouth,

“Your pussy’s so tight, Bobby, are you sure you can take Daddy’s big cock all the way?”

“Yes!” Robert cried, muffled into the pillows as he clenched around him, his toes curling and hands fisting at the sheets, “I’m your whore, Daddy, just use me!”

Eames drew back and slammed back in, this time all the way, keeping his chest pressed flush against Robert’s back and his grip keen on the choker, maintaining his position right where he was wanted - not that he’d be able to move, even if he wanted to.

He whimpered as a rhythm began to strike up, fast bucks of Eames’ hips that snapped into him, jolting him beneath his heavy weight to make him moan all the more,

“Ah! Give me that cock, Daddy!” He yelled, the only response he received being the sharp tug on his choker, and one strong drive that landed him paused, buried deep inside of him.

“You think you could let Daddy come inside of your little cunt?” He purred, squeezing his other hand against his hip, “You think you could let him fill you up, be his good little girl?”

Robert mewled, nodding with fervour, biting his tongue in an effort to keep himself quiet. After another second of pause, Eames reinstated his vicious pace, maintaining it strongly without another pause until he was finishing, spending himself with a deep grunt, a harsh clap to Robert’s hip and a final tug on the choker.

When he pulled himself out slowly, holding onto his softening cock to wipe off the excess spoils dripping out of him, he flopped himself beside the other man, the two of them recuperating with laboured breaths in and out.

Eames finally shut his eyes, basking in the warm buzz of his afterglow, and as his body sank back into the luxurious comfort of the bed, Robert crawled over him and pulled on his hand, his pouting red lips curling up with a tiny smirk.

Before Eames could ask what the matter was, Robert was right on top of him and straddling his hips with his hands softly stroking the hair on his chest. He giggled through his panting breath and said,

“Can I come again, Daddy?”

It was then that Eames tracked his eyes down to Robert’s cock again, hard once more and standing upright to tent the flowing fabric around him. He rolled his hips on his lap, trying to excite Eames’ cock, now that it was soft again, and the man beneath him just grasped onto his thighs with his strong fingers, digging them into the flesh. He nodded slowly, mesmerised by the man above him, his stomach still glistening with his own spend.

“Would you like some help, Princess?” He asked, biting his lip.

Robert moaned at him, his cock visibly jolting at the suggestion, and he thrusted his hips up into the air, his little cock bouncing in a plea for Eames to give it some attention, which was granted just a second later.

Eames, in his signature move, pressed his thumb back onto the head, trailing around it in circles as his other hand smoothed over his thigh to grasp on his curve, giving the flesh a tight squeeze before reintroducing his fingers to his used hole. It elicited a high pitch gasp before Robert rocked himself down on them, biting his lip to the pleasure.

“Ah, Daddy, finger my creamy pussy!” He whined, feeling them massage at his prostate with keen precision, not moving them away for a second, “They feel so good!” He was getting close, ready to experience the shaking bliss of an orgasm all over again and finish with his twitching cock spilling out his release all over Eames’ chest.

“Come on, baby, you can do it for me…” Eames coaxed, smoothing the man’s pre-come across the base of his dick, pressing into the hard flesh to make him shudder and moan.

He felt the clench of his hole around the two digits he had immersed within him, his own spoils running down his knuckles and the palm of his hand while he eased them in and out, and he knew he was about to come. With one last dig into his sweet spot, Robert’s final cry was heard, and his second orgasm rushed through his body, his head lolling on his shoulders to flop the hair across his tear-stung eyes while his mouth gaped open, his tongue glistening with saliva.

Eames drew his fingers out, gently sliding them from him to wipe them on the already spoiled silk sheets, still gazing up in adoration at Robert and his perfectly messed up hair, eyes and lips. His hands planted themselves back on his hips and slowly lifted up the lingerie to find access onto those nipples again. 

At the teasing press of his thumbs into them, brushing in a little circle, Robert snapped his eyes back open. His hands were still shaking, the throbbing pulse in his veins and shaky breaths a clear tell that he was over-stimulated and in need of something to calm him before he got all excited again to ask for even more.

“Would you like a shower, baby girl?” Eames asked him, grinning with his wide smile.

Robert just nodded and smirked too, shifting himself off of the other man’s lap to crawl himself out of the bed, his bouncing step on the way to their en-suite one that Eames could never resist following.

The shower was turned on, the hot gush of water flowing out audible from his place on the bed, and then he stepped out to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :) Check me out on [Tumblr](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/)!   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, let me know what you think ♥


End file.
